1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to household tools and, more particularly, to a multi-purpose tool self-containing a number of functional bits each has two functional ends of different functions, such as, Phillips head tip, keystone tip, cabinet-tip and hex wrench head etc., and can be continently interchanged to perform various functions.
2. Description of Related Art
Screwdrivers and Allen wrenches are the tools that are commonly used tools for tightening and loosening objects joined by screws and Allen screws. Because there are different type of screw heads, for instances, Phillips head, slotted head, thus one has to have a number of different type screwdrivers in order to handle every possible type of screws he may encounter. Although a bit-exchangeable screwdriver has been commercially available to solve the above problem, this type of screwdriver, however, still need a series of bits which are kept in a separate case and thus is inconvenient to carry around and may subject to lost.
Similarly, there are all sizes of Allen screws which require a set of Allen wrenches in different diameters in order to work with Allen screws of different sizes. Again, carrying a large number of Allen ranches around is not a convenient way of working.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a handy tool which can contain various type of bits of screwdrivers and Allen wrench heads in different diameters within itself such that the tool can be carried conveniently. If desired, a number of tool-heads, such as, an open-end portion of a wrench, a box-end portion of a wrench or a hammerhead, can be readily attached to the tool to perform additional tool functions.